This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
One of the defining characteristics of an electrical door latch (e-latch) is that it does not have a mechanical linkage to an outside or inside door handle. Instead, the door is released by an actuator, in response to an electrical signal coming from the handles.
Consequently, there are many features that can be achieved with an e-latch that would ordinarily require complex mechanical designs to realize with a conventional mechanical door latches. One such feature is a double pull unlock where the first activation of a vehicle inside handle unlocks the door, and the second activation releases the door. This is a desirable feature to many original equipment manufacturers (OEM's) as a safely measure to ensure that a single accidental activation of the inside handle, while the vehicle is in motion, does not result in the door opening.
Latching systems of motor vehicles may also employ an “auto-lock” feature which places the vehicle into a locked condition while the vehicle is in motion. Thus, double pull unlock can be perceived as a redundant operation and a nuisance to users when combined with such “auto-lock” features. For instance, once a vehicle is parked, a user of a conventional mechanical door latch is required to perform a double pull inside handle activation to mechanically unlock then release the door, or, electrically unlock using a switch which allows a single inside handle activation to release the door.
In addition, with conventional mechanical door latches implementing features such as double pull unlock, the first activation of the inside handle mechanically unlocks the latch and the second activation releases the door. Therefore, there is the possibility that an occupant can accidentally activate the inside handle and unknowingly unlock the door. A conventional door latch will remain in this unlocked state indefinitely, even if it occurs when the vehicle is in motion. As a result, there may be a risk that only a single activation later will release the door.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved latch assemblies and methods of operation for the e-latch assemblies that provide enhanced safety and convenience while reducing reliance on complex mechanical designs.